Shopping with a View
by Bruv786
Summary: Hiccup needs a new pair of jeans, thanks to his pesky feline Toothless, and after her intial protests, Astrid realises there is many benefits to going jean shopping with her boyfriend.


**Hey, this is my first fanfic of my all-time favourite ship.**

**I have rated this T to be safe because I'm still not sure how ratings work here. However, there isn't in here that is super inappropriate**. 

**I have been reading fanfictions about them for a lot time but find it frustrating when I can't find one on something I want. **

**That's why this was created!**

** Enjoy! **

**The characters and How to Train your Dragon are not owned by me. All rights go to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks Animations. I just own the plot. **

**=**

"So, what kind of jeans do you want, Hiccup?" quizzed the beautiful, short, but muscular blonde as she ran her fingers along the different styles of jeans.

"You know, plain and a dark colour," said Hiccup absentmindedly.

Astrid mumbled under her breath, "Well, that's certainly narrowed down your options."

Apparently she wasn't quiet enough as she soon heard the tall, lanky, auburn-haired boy say, "What was that milady?" Is that sarcasm I hear?"

Astrid just stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend's grinning face.

"Just hurry up and pick out something you like so, we can leave. I can't believe I'm missing out on the racing for this," she complained.

"I promise I'll try to be quick and anyway, would you rather I just walked around in my boxers all day?" He whipped around to face her, "Actually, don't answer that."

Now it was Astrid's turn to grin, "What? I was just going to say I wouldn't mind. The view would be nice. Very nice."

Hiccup scoffed. "I'm sure it would be, for you," he muttered.

"What's your size?" said Astrid as she eyed a pair of jeans that she thought would look nice on Hiccup.

He rubbed his neck out of habit.

"Well, this is what my problem is and the reason I only have a few pair of jeans at a time. They have to be a long pair but a small waist because of my, you know." He gestured towards his waist.

"Your scrawniness? Wow, maybe we should have just shopped in the kids section. At least the clothes would fit your lean figure. You could wear a pair of kids jogging bottoms and pass them off as shorts," Astrid joked.

Hiccup sent her a mock glare, "Hilarious. Not heard that one before from my dad, friends and even the neighbours! No seriously, remember when the Larsons once gave me a tracksuit for my birthday and later Gustav told me that it was intended for him but it never fit him so, his mother gave it to me! The kid is like 2 years younger than me!"

Astrid was trying to contain her laughter, "Actually, I think it's more like 3. And I remember that. I also remember him using that as a excuse for us to include him into our gang outings."

"Oh yeah. 'I might still be younger than you guys, but I'm practically the same size as Hiccup, in fact bigger!' Oh gods, I wanted to punch him to Helheim," exclaimed Hiccup as he rubbed a hand over his face.

At his misery, Astrid's laughter bubbled over and rang out throughout the store. She continued and didn't stop, even when Hiccup put his hand over her mouth. She just licked it and the action made Hiccup retract his hand in disgust and sent Astrid into another fit of laughter. She only stopped at Hiccup's next words.

"If you continue laughing at my misery, then I will not show you my new jeans when I'm trying them on."

It was as if a whip had been cracked and all of a sudden, Astrid's eyes narrowed. Dangerously.

"You wouldn't dare."

Hiccup just smirked, brushed past her, and causally called over his shoulder, "Try me."

At that, Astrid bit her tongue and hurried after him.

**=**

After much debating, heated arguments, nearly setting off the fire alarm, being threatened to be kicked out of the store and a few punches,(all from Astrid) Hiccup had finally picked out a couple of pairs of jeans.

"For the love of Thor, go and try them on now Hiccup and oh." She waved a finger at him, "Do not, I repeat, do not change back into your old jeans without letting me have a look at you in your new jeans first. Got it?"

Hiccup saluted to her, "Yes ma'am, whatever you say ma'am."

And then he marched into the changing rooms.

'Dork,' thought Astrid as a smile crept onto her face.

A few minutes later, Hiccup walked out in black, tight-fitting jeans. He held his hands out to her.

"Well, how do I look?"

Astrid eyed his jeans thoughtfully, "Those jeans look cute on you." Hiccup scoffed. "No seriously babe, if we were not at the store right now, I would have pounced on you."

Hiccup's cheeks coloured bright red.

"Now, turn around. Let me see how the jeans fit from behind."

Hiccup's mouth hung open and his emerald eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Wh-what? Why?!" he spluttered.

Astrid made a noise in annoyance, "Hiccup," she sighed. "We have see how it fits from all sides so, turn."

"B-but..."

"Turn."

He made an indignant noise and followed her order.

"Yep, I was right, cute," Astrid said more to herself than Hiccup and continued to admire her view for a good 10 minutes.

"Milady?"

"Mmmm?"

"Can I turn back around?"

Astrid snapped out of her dreamlike trance, "What? Oh, yeah."

He turned around, put his hands in the back pockets and looked up at her shyly, "So, should I get these then?"

"Hel yes."

He raised an amused eyebrow, "I'll just change back."

"Nah, just keep them on."

He laughed, pecked her cheek and went back to the changing rooms. He returned and, much to Astrid's disappointment, had his old jeans on.

They paid at the checkouts and when they were leaving the store, hand-in-hand, Astrid asked, "Hey Hiccup, why did you need new jeans all of a sudden? Come to think of it, didn't you just buy new ones last week?"

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Toothless," he deadpanned.

"Toothless?"

"Toothless," he confirmed with a nod of his head.

Toothless was Hiccup's black cat who lost his left leg in a car crash, when a car door fell on it and completely crushed his bones. He was trying to alert the ambulance drivers to Hiccup, who was unconscious after the car crash and needing medical attention. Hiccup also lost his left leg that day.

"What did Toothless do to you now?"

"Well," Hiccup began. "His old prosthetic was rusty and smelled really bad so, I made him a new and improved one. It was lighter, sleeker and even waterproof!"

Hiccup's face lit up as he talked about his invention and Astrid couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"That's great! I'm sure Toothless loved it."

"Nope. He refused to let me put it on so, I put it on him when he was asleep. I woke up the next morning thinking all is right with the world, when I realised my wardrobe door was open and my jeans were on the floor. That little bum had ripped them all! And then, I find him sitting on one of the jeans, casually grooming himself!" explained Hiccup.

Astrid's laughter started again because Hiccup and Toothless's misadventures were one of the highlights of her day.

"And it only gets better! On closer inspection, I realised he had only ripped the bottom of one leg of each jean so, I thought I could just cut them to sit above my prosthetic. But that sneaky, little poo had deliberately ripped the right leg of every jean! So, now I can't even fix them and wear the shorter side over my prosthetic!"

Hiccup's rage boiled over and his fists clenched tightly but when Astrid placed her hands over them, he softened.

"Aw, cheer up babe! At least one good thing comes out of Toothless ripping your jeans."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, what's that?" he questioned.

"We get to go jean shopping for you and I have a nice view."

She winked and walked ahead leaving a blushing, stuttering Hiccup behind her.

**=**

**The End!**

** Wow, this was one long one-shot! **

**Feel free to leave me comments and favourite! It's my first fanfic so, I really appreciate any criticisms to improve my writing. **

**I do have more story ideas to write out. I may take a while to get them out because I'm busy sometimes but I will get them out. (Eventually ) **

**Feel free to leave me any ideas for future one-shots if you like and I'll let you know if they are possible for me. **

**Thank you again for reading! **

**~Bruv786 x **


End file.
